The present invention relates to an anti-tank missile system of the type disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift [laid-open patent application] No. 3,734,758 wherein a camera in a weapon carrier initially determines relevant target data and transmits it to an electronic system of the missile. After the missile has been fired, it initially begins to fly on a predetermined flight profile established on the basis of the target data determined before its launch. Once the missile reaches a certain distance from the weapon carrier, the missile is automatically guided on the basis of target data determined by its built-in searchhead camera.
One drawback of this known anti-tank missile system is that a relatively expensive electronic system must be integrated in the missile in order to be able to utilize the appropriate target data to guide the missile.
An article by A. Widera, entitled "Lenkflugkorper mit Lichtwellenleitern", [Guided Missile Equipped with Light Waveguides], published in Jahrbuch der Wehrtechnik [Defense Technology Yearbook], Volume 17, (1987), pages 166-172, discloses another missile that is guided with the aid of light waveguides in which a built-in camera permits continuous observation of terrain which is flown over (the combat area and thus the targets). The recorded images are transmitted in real time via a light waveguide to a ground station and are there displayed on a monitor. The guidance system operator is then able to select the appropriate target and guide the missile toward that target or have the computer of the weapons system guide it toward the target.
A primary drawback of such a guided missile is that it requires a high resolution camera which is relatively expensive.